ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Balto's Adventures of Going 2 Nicktoons Studios! A Dinosaur's Dream
'''"Going 2 Hollywood! A Dinosaur's Dream," '''is an upcoming American animated hand-drawing Hollywood film, and a sequel for "We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story," that will experience Los Angeles & Hollywood, of a funniest, and the Dream, this takes place in Hollywood that has been in a neighborhood in a central region of Los Angeles California, like you never experienced before. Like from making movies from Hollywood to see the zoo animals at the Los Angeles Zoo & Botanical Gardens. This will be the academy award winning film ever, it was a 79% , it was a better movie, and it's certified fresh, and then it will distributed by Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, Amblin Entertainment, and Nickelodeon Movies. Featuring the voice talents of Maurice LaMarche, John Goodman, Jay Leno, Alec Baldwin, Charlie Adler, Tom Kenny, Meryl Streep, Pat Carroll, Jim Belushi, Martin Short, Steve Martin, Chevy Chase, Sam Elliott, and Kelsey Grammer. Plot This is a true American dinosaur story about Rex the orange Tyrannosaurus, who has a dream of going to Hollywood which it's located in Los Angeles County and then leaving the New York museum of national history with his friends, like Woog the blue Triceratops, Dweeb the green Parasaurolophus, Elsa the purple Pteranodon, Dr. Juliet Bleed, Ickis The Monster, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rocko Rama, Balto, and newest dinosaur characters, Gus the golden Augustynolophus, Arnold the yellow Ankylosaurus, Percy the pink Stygimoloch, and Sultan the red Alamosaurus. And after if they introduce themselves to meet Francisco Zeppoli who was a film director who lives in Hollywood where they had California’s La Brea Tar Pits in this place where Dr. Romeo Campbell lives. Making dinosaur movies would be very important when they had to become actresses & actors. Boss Baby, Tim, Louie & Cecilia meet Lena & Patricia who were teenage kids friends in Hollywood. Meanwhile, at California’s La Brea Tar Pits Studios, Rex had accidentally go on a rampage, because he would never listen to Francisco Zeppoli’s directions, Rex roars and everyone was running for there own lives, but Rex trips into a tar pit & felt unconscious, Rex then apologizes to everyone, and then he takes a quick shower. And so Rex tries again nicely, and Politely, and then he listens to Francisco Zeppoli’s directions, and now, Rex was doing it right & correctly. At Los Angeles Zoo & Botanical Gardens in Griffith Park, they had to watch out for Lady Zookeeper Verruca Blew-eyes, the ruthless & greedy woman, and a cousin of Captain New-eyes & deceased Professor Screw-eyes, but they will stop her by calling & gathering all of the zoo animals from their enclosures & habitat homes, (including bears, lions, wolves, seals, gorillas, giraffes, zebras, camels, ostriches, vultures, hippos, and peccaries). These animals will challenge and battle against her for good. She just got fired by John R. Lewis, because she will never do anymore jobs ever again. Meanwhile, back in Hollywood, the dinosaurs are becoming actors on just the way they are, and now, they've becoming stars of this movie that they've actually made. They said that the academy goes to is that they choose the dinosaurs to be the winners. Cast Stars * Kevin Bacon as Balto * John Goodman as Rex the orange Tyrannosaurus Rex * Rene Le Vant as Woog the blue Triceratops * Charles Fleischer as Dweeb the green Parasaurolophus * Felicity Kendal as Elsa the purple Pteranodon * Charlie Adler as Ickis the Monster and Candy Caramella * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants * Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko Rama * Maurice LaMarche as Etno Polino * Meryl Streep as Dr. Juliet Bleed replacing Julia Child * Alec Baldwin as Boss Baby and Dr. Romeo Campbell * David Oyelowo as Gus the golden Augustynolophus * Wayne Knight as Arnold the yellow Ankylosaurus * Chris Rock as Percy the Pink Stygimoloch * Kelsey Grammer as Sultan the red Alamosaurus * Jim Belushi as John R. Lewis the supervisor * Martin Short as Stubbs the zookeeper and the clown * Steve Martin as Kyle the zookeeper and the clown * Chevy Chase as Freddie the zookeeper and the clown * Pat Carroll as Lady Zookeeper Verruca Blew-eyes * Jay Leno as Vorb * Danny Mann as Stereo Monovici replacing Jeff Bennett * Sam Elliott as Captain New-eyes replacing Walter Cronkite * Madison Pettis as Lena, the teenage girl, and one of Louie & Cecilia's best friends * Sarah Hyland as Patricia, the teenage girl, one of Louie & Cecilia's best friends * Jim Cummings as Francisco Zeppoli the film director * Fred Tatasciore as Ryan, Patricia’s father and the zookeeper * John Mahoney as Blackie, Lena’s father and a zookeeper * Gary Anthony Williams as Earl, a zookeeper * Frank Welker is playing The Bulldog, The Cat, The Smilodon, Crows, Bears, Lions, Gorillas, Seals, Wolves, Vultures, Giraffes, Zebras, Camels, Hippos, Ostriches, and Peccaries. Soundtrack # Main Title # Leaving from New York City and head to Hollywood # All Around The World - John Goodman, and the chorus # Hollywood - Kevin Bacon, Charlie Adler, Tom Kenny, John Goodman, Carlos Alazraqui, and the chorus # Tutti Frutti - Little Richard # Bread and Butter - The Newbeats # All night long - Lionel Richie # Hollywood Swinging - Kool & the Gang # California’s La Brea Tar Pit Studios # Making movies # Becoming actors # This is Los Angeles California # Meet Lena and Patricia # Football / Baseball / Basketball / Medieval Times # Hollywood Bowl # Hollywood - Collective Soul # Becoming stars would be very importantly # The Monkey Time # Los Angeles Zoo & Botanical Gardens # Jungle Fortune - Pat Carroll # Meet John R. Lewis the supervisor # Welcome to the Zoo - Jim Belushi, Martin Short, Steve Martin, Chevy Chase, and the chorus # Zookeeper Verruca Blew-eyes' plans / Zoo Animals to the Rescue # Zookeeper Verruca Blew-eyes got fired # The Dinosaurs become stars # Take us to the zoo # All Around The World - Little Richard Category:Movies